Mi promesanunca te dejare
by cerezo-negro
Summary: Tirada como basura la cual esperaba una brisa que la llevara con ella.Muriendo por fuera pero por dentro ya no había nada que matar./ Nunca me dejes por favor le suplique-Jamás te dejare es una promesa/Maldito me mentiste -gritaba al cielo.Song-fic


**Mi promesa…nunca te dejare**

**Hola recién soy nueva escritora y esa historia se me ocurrió por una experiencia propia espero que les guste.**

**Pd: naruto no es mio es del gran Kishimoto-sensei si lo fuera ya habría mucha descendencia Uchiha n_n**

**Atencion: escuchar I´m with you de Avril Lavigne( sino la olle pierde un poco el sentimiento y la letra tampoco va al mismo tempo que la música gomen sigo aprendiendo) **

Ahí estaba yo tirada en un callejón vacío como una basura la cual esperaba una brisa veraniega que la lleve consigo buscándome un mejor lugar. Muriendo por fuera pero por dentro ya no había nada que matar. Donde debió haber habido un mar de esperanza e ilusión pero ahora solo ay un oyó negro que se lo chupaba todo.

I'm standing on the bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening, but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

Pero a quien le podía decir esto a nadie, nunca alguna palabra saldría de mi boca jaja pero que pensamientos tan locos los míos como si alguien le pudiese importar si lo se solo soy escoria mi existencia en este mundo no tiene importancia.

CORO

It's a damn cold night

Trying figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you

I'm with you

Hasta mi padre estaría feliz de verme morir o tal vez solo no se daría cuenta o fingiría no darse cuenta después d todo el fue quien me saco a mi suerte pues para el solo soy una escoria una piedra molesta en su perfecto zapato.

I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here i know

Cos nothing's going right

and Everythings a mess

And no-one like's to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody take me home

Veo la gente pasar a mi alrededor siento como si el mundo siguiera y yo me quedara varada, sentada en callejón con nada más que un soñé.-solté una carcajada-. que absurdo alguien como yo no puede soñar ni siquiera el lujo de pensar si quiera en ser feliz. Solo soy un uno más en un mar de gente yo no soy, no fui y nunca seré nadie. Si es confuso pero para que traerme al mundo si solo soy un caso perdido más de una vez mi padre me lo ha dicho "mejor hubieses muerto" ya que según sus palabras mi madre dio su vida por darme mi infeliz nacimiento aún recuerdo la primera vez que me lo dijo tenía como 5 años todo porque, por preguntar. -y que la pasó a mami-. mi padre estallo en cólera y ahí descubrí por lo que era una buena paliza tanto mental como a mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo con el tiempo se volvió costumbre y dejo de importarme aunque en el fondo dolía y demasiado.

CORO

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you

I'm with you

Amigos ,familia... lazos todos los tuve pero a la vez creo que fueron sueños de los de la doncella espera a su amado príncipe para que la salve del malvado dragón que custodia su morada… pero en vez de sueño se convirtió en pesadilla ala cual llamaba mi realidad.

La única persona que me llego a amar, que me hizo feliz, que me hizo pensar que mi existencia valía la pena fue **El** pero solo me ilusiono aún recuerdo como me llamaba, su olor y su dura pero reconfortante presencia

_FLASH BACK_

_°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/_

_Quieres andar conmigo.-dijo en casi un susurro un castaño de prominente cabellera _

_Disculpa no escuche.- no es que me hiciera tonta pensé.-soy algo sorda_

_TENTEN AMA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA! .- grito en medio de un muy concurrida plaza, me tire a sus brazos y le di un casto beso en los labio .-si.- le dije en un susurro_

_No te escuche perdón.- se hizo el sordo._

_SI SI QUIERO!.- le grite sin pena alguna _

_°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/_

_Unos brazos me envolvieron por la espalda impidiendo que me volviera a escapar.-Nunca me dejes por favor-. le suplique en un mar de lagrimas_

_Jamás te dejare.- me apretó aún más fuerte.- es una promesa_

_°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/_

Oh, why is everything so confusing

Maybe i'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! .- gritaba desgarradoramente.-PROMETISTE QUE JAMAS ME DEJARIAS.- me desmorone sobre aquella caja fría en la cual ya hacia mi amor_

_°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/_

_Esto no puede ser que are ahora me preguntaba con una pequeña maleta en la espalda y mi ropa mas empapada que el mismo mar, mientras ponía una mano en mi aun no tan crecido vientre.-que are ahora, que are con el, que ...que are sin ti y otra vez deje de distinguir entre la lluvia y las saladas gotas que bajaban por mi rostro._

_END FLASH BACK_

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you

I'm with you

Creo que es hora de dejarme vencer es lo único que puedo hacer.- al igual que hace unas horas mi mano apretaba otra vez mi torso pero estaba vez con pero afán de encontrar alguna respuesta que una solución bajara del cielo iluminada.-di una pequeña risa amarga-. aun en este momento sigo soñando despierta.-lo siento pequeño no lo hice porque quisiera .- me acaricie el estómago reteniendo el dolor, maldigo el momento en que entre a resguardarme en este callejón y maldigo aun peor al bastardo que le quito la ilusión de vivir a una pequeña criatura viviente a MI pequeña criatura .- creo que es hora de perecer , así que mi querido Neji, espero que te acuerdes de mi espero encontrarte adónde voy o adonde fuiste y ahí a tu lado pueda encontrar mi felicidad o mas bien nuestra felicidad la tuya, la mia y la de este nene que pago mis acciones con su vida. Adiós mundo creo que nunca pertenecí a ti, siento mis parpados pesados y poco a poco el dolor se desvanece …espero ser feliz(fin narración tenten)

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but i

i'm with you

I'm with you

Las palabras que pronuncio, las cuales nunca nadie pudo oír fueron las ultimas que ella pudo decir.

Ala mañana siguiente en los noticieros como noticia matutina aparece una joven apuñalada cerca de un barrio de mala muerte , en sus pertenencias solo se encontró su nombre Tenten ama y según los exámenes que se le hicieron mostraba que ella estaba en cinta. Mientras tanto en una casa una mujer de hermoso cabello azulado lloraba pero en su cara mostraba una sonrisa amarga…

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you

.-Hasta luego tenten-chan al fin y al cabo encontraste tu felicidad, primo ella va contigo.- pronuncio esto último mientras levantaba su cabeza al cielo el cual empezaba a mostrar unos cuantos rayos de luz.-Sus promesas al final se cumplieron

°°°End°°°

**Hola lectoras espero que les alla gustado es mi primer one-shot y esta historia fue muy significativa para mi recuerden dejar reviews comentarios , advertencias ayúdenme a mejorar n_n**


End file.
